Out of Baker Street
by detectiveinthetardis
Summary: Okay so I thought, what would happen if you took John and Sherlock and John out of Baker Street and into different stories? So now Sherlock and John live in a small village in the English countryside, John's 24 and Sherlock is 23. Hope you like it! R&R I own no characters but the story and idea's in it are mine. Rated M because I'm not finished and some stuff might come up later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello marvellous interweb people. This is a special story. So I was reading a book right, then it hit me! **What would happen if we took John and Sherlock out of Baker Street? **So I've done just that! I think it's cool but you know some people are judgy so if you don't like it don't read and if you do please R&R!

P.S John is like 24 and Sherlock's 23. Oh, they are also living in a small village type thing in the countryside of England.

"John, get in here! We've got a job!"

"Hang on a sec!"

John threw the stick as far as he could and watched Harry, his German Shepard chase after it before making his way into the small house he shared with his uncle.

"What were you saying Uncle Henry?" Henry Watson looked over his nephew, seeing already the goofy grin that made him look eighteen rather than his twenty-four.

"We've got another landscaping job."

"Where?" Making his way over to the fridge John pulled out a beer for his Uncle and one for himself.

"The Holmes place." Henry watched his nephew freeze and turn to face him slowly, gaping wide enough to catch a fly.

"The Holmes place, are you kidding Uncle? If they wanted a new garden they'd just by a new mansion."

Henry laughed at his nephew and grabbed the beer out of his hand. The Holmes family was the richest in the countryside, no wonder he looked so shocked.

"No kidding my boy, we got a job for the Homes'. Now the rules."

John groaned. "I know how to act around clients Henry."

"They're not just normal clients John. Rule one, no insulting them. I know your temper better than anyone, and the reputation of that Sherlock kid doesn't sound like a good mix for it. Rule two, work well and make it your best. We want these people to tell their friends about us. And rule three, don't go talking to their sons, I've heard that they're bad news. You hear?"

"Loud and clear. Don't worry about it, I'll behave. So what do they want done?""

"That's where it gets complicated."

The older man pulled out plans to the Holmes' place and that night the two laid out plans to cover the work in little over three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted, I didn't forget! School has just been mad lately X_X But holidays coming up so I will be able to post more often hopefully! YAY. So tell me what you think. (✿◠‿◠)

At the Holmes Mansion~

"And who might you two be?" Mycroft Holmes stood at the front door to his family's home, looking down his nose at the two men standing there.

"I'm Henry Watson, and this is my nephew John. Your mother called us I believe. We run the landscaping company run in the village."

"Ah, of course. Watson's Landscaping Services, please come in." Mycroft stepped aside with a fish like smile before leading the two into the 'family room'.

"Make yourself comfortable, I will go fetch mother." The smile he sent as he stole from the room told the two men that if they even touched anything they would be fired out of a cannon.

"That guys a weird kind of strange, not the good kind either." John murmured, eyeing the security cameras uncomfortably.

"Truth in that but don't repeat it. Polite remember." Henry's eyes twinkled even though his face remained serious and controlled.

"The Watsons, I presume." An older, but by no means old, lady in a silver evening gown seemed to float into the room and shook hands with the pair.

"Yes ma'am. I am Henry Watson and this is my nephew John."

"Pleased to meet to you Mrs Holmes." John kept his voice clear and polite as he was taught to when dealing with clients but he was desperate to see the garden in person. His uncle caught on quickly.

""John, why don't you go set up while Mrs Holmes and I talk business?" Henry and John had long since set up this harmless phrase for 'Leave, I'm going to find out how much we're getting paid.'

"Of course Uncle. Mrs Holmes if you will excuse me."

"Of course dear, I'll call Mycroft to show you out to the gardens."

"It's alright mother, I can show him out." As the new voice sounded from the doorway the hairs rose on the back of John's neck, sending a strange but pleasant chill through him.

"Thank you dear. Henry, John, this is my youngest son Sherlock. He'll show you the way out John." Mrs Holmes dismissed themselves with a wave of her hand, leaving John no option but to nod at Sherlock and pick up their gear. Trying hard to ignore the strange pull in his chest John followed the man.

"How's the dog John?" Sherlock held open the back door leading to the gardens for him.

"How do you know I have a dog?" Setting down the gear he carried John turned and faced Sherlock making up for his height in confidence. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Obvious. Scratches on your shoes and jeans show signs of animals being around but since you live in the country that could be any. What's more is the small amount of dog hair on your shirt that someone, most likely your uncle, had tried to pick off you and crumbs from a dog biscuit on your sleeve." John was stunned.

"Wow. That was, a... amazing." John stared at the brunette in wonder. Sherlock stared back at him, astonished that someone found his deductions amazing.

"Really? That's not what people normally say."

"I must be special then. What do people normally say?"

"Piss off." The two men caught each other's eye for a moment before bursting into laughter. After the moment left John felt increasingly awkward as he remembered his uncle's first rule.

"Right, I should get to work." Picking up the plans John made a list of the told he and his uncle would need first, only to be interrupted by Sherlock looking over his shoulder at the plans.

"Can I help you with something Mr Holmes?" John didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"You didn't tell me how your dog was." _Strange, he was fun a second ago. _Sherlock thought.

"No I didn't, Harry's fine. Now I really have to work."

Stepping away from Sherlock John set up a bench to start measuring and cutting wooden planks that would become the outline to the new pathway.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Ignoring John's protest Sherlock placed his fingertips on the blonds left shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I'll appreciate it if you let me work Mr Holmes." Ignoring the small stab of pain John jerked his shoulder out from under Sherlock's fingers, trying desperately to ignore the small yearning to move closer.

"So be it." Stepping back a few feet Sherlock smirked. "My name is Sherlock by the way, you don't have to call me Mr Holmes. I'm a year younger than you for Crispys sake."

"How did you- ? Never mind, I won't even ask. I know your name well enough Mr Holmes but as you are my employer I can't call you it."

"My mother is your employer, not me. Please, call me Sherlock." Sherlock paused for a moment and frowned. What had come over him? For some reason Sherlock desperately wanted to hear John call him by his name, a feeling completely new to him.

"Now Sherlock, it's not like you to be polite. Whatever have you done to hi Mr Watson?" Both men turned around to see Mycroft standing behind then looking awfully smug.

"Oh, just taught him a few manners. You know how annoying rude people are I'm sure.' John's grin and snide remark had Sherlock give out a small laugh and grin of his own, much to the amusement of his brother.

"Of course Mr Watson. Now come along brother, we have things to discuss and I'm sure John here as work to do." That snapped John back to reality, he was the help, not the friend.

"Of course. Goodbye Mr Holmes, Sherlock." Hearing Sherlock let go a tiny gasp John sent them a friendly grin and turned back to his table as the pair walked away, he fought the desire to watch Sherlock walk away but concentrated on his work, missing Mycroft smirking as Sherlock glanced back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA! Sorry this took so much time, you know how school is. Horrible. :-P But yeah. So Sherlock has just gone inside to talk to Mycroft about something. I think we all know what but yeah. P.S I'm looking for an editor if anyone's interested!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenarios and wording my imagination created.

Following his brother into the house Sherlock glared at the back of Mycroft's head.

"What's so important we have to discuss it right this second?" Sherlock could be outside in the sunshine talking to John but no, he had to have a 'discussion' with his annoying stuck up brother. Leading Sherlock into his study Mycroft smiled and sat behind his desk, studying his brother.

"I thought mother told you to stay away from people when they come over?" Mycroft smirked.

"No, I chose to. Just like I chose to talk to John, problem?"

"I'm sure we don't want you hanging out with people like him Sherlly. You might get the wrong ideas in your head." Sherlock glared questionably at his brother.

"What are you talking about? John's normal, if a bit high strung."

"Normal, how quaint Sherlly. Ask him what happened to his shoulder then decide how 'normal' he is." Sherlock grunted.

"I already have, he didn't tell me."

"Dear dear, brother, secrets already? Not a good foundation for a relationship."

"Shut up Mycroft. That's none of your business. Do you do this to all our employees?" Sherlock turned and crossed over to the window, watching while John talked to his uncle.

_Strong relationship. No add on or demands. Family love. Perfectly normal._

Standard background check, we don't let just anyone from the little village in here. Plus the Watsons have lots of background."

"Either shut up or go away, I'm thinking."

"It's my study, and to save you the time it's PTSD. Ask him why sometime."

The two lapsed into silence as Mycroft watched Sherlock watching John.

"What did you want to talk about Mike?" Without looking away from the window Sherlock could tell he had annoyed his brother with the childish nickname.

"Your immediate choice of John Watson."

"Choice? What do you mean choice?"

"You've chosen him. I don't know why or what for but he's useful to you somehow."

"Of course he is, why else would he be here. Did you think I might just like him though?" Silence fell between the two brothers as Sherlock realised how that had sounded.

"Well Sherlock I knew you were taken with him but not quite that much." Mycroft smirked as Sherlock hurried to correct himself.

"Not like that! He just…" Sherlock paused to clear his throat as well as his head, "He just doesn't seem as stupid as the rest of you."

"Of course brother mine. You were just being friendly."

"Exactly."

"You're never friendly." Mycroft looked over his brother. John had seen him in the window and waved. As Sherlock waved back Mycroft saw his face soften and the hint of a smile appear.

"Not yet maybe but it would be just like you to fall for someone like him. He balances him."

Even though Mycroft meant to tease his voice fell short and he sounded almost gentle towards his brother.

"Maybe."

Looking away from the window Sherlock looked at his brother, admitting what he had been thinking about. For the first time ever since they were children it seemed they had come to an understanding. Long after Sherlock left Mycroft dug up John's files.

If Sherlock likes him, there must be something wrong with him.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! This is what happened to John while Mycroft and Sherlock were 'talking'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenarios, words, and ideas shown. :P

-John-

"Why were you talking to that Sherlock kid John? I told you he's a bad influence." Sighing John picked up another plank to cut.

"He's a man not a kid uncle. I was just being polite. Sherlock's…" John trailed off trying to ignore his uncle's stare.

"The fact that you can't think of an adjective to complete that sentence says enough. Did you hear what he said about Joe?"

"Yes uncle I did, he was right though. Joe killed his wife and we all knew it. Sherlock just has the guts to say something. There isn't a word to describe Sherlock, he can tell you things about yourself."

"What? Like he told you that you're gay and he wants you?" Henery set down his tools and turned to John, chuckling wildly.

"No.' John snapped at his uncle, 'He asked me how Harry was and what happened to my shoulder within five minutes of conversation. It's amazing uncle, he truly is." Looking up John saw his unlikely friend standing in a window watching them, John smiled and waved.

"Hmmn." Sighing again John faced his uncle.

"Uncle I know what you're thinking and no. He's just different, you know?"

"Sure sure. Why would you be interested in Sherlock Holmes, he just happens to be amazing and different and made you blush when he was talking to you. If you are interested his mother let it slip that he is single and Mycroft said that he is a sword swallower, if you know what I mean. His mother doesn't seem too happy about it though, sent a grown man to his room."

"God uncle! No kay, just no. We talked for five minutes for God's sake, I didn't even know he was gay." John flushed and turned away.

"And you already like him. I'm just putting it out there."

"Shut it Henery."

John's uncle laughed at the blush rising on his nephew's neck and face.

"Not yet maybe John, but it's just like you to fall for someone like him. Different and dangerous, that's Sherlock Holmes in a nutshell."

"Maybe." John agreed with his uncle, partly to shut him up but mostly because he was in fact pulled towards Sherlock he couldn't explain, not yet.


End file.
